


Make Your Move

by ayzoolz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayzoolz/pseuds/ayzoolz
Summary: Milluki Zoldyck is sent by his father, Silva, to assassinate a former "ethot" whose life went down the drain after she got doxxed.Milluki eventually stops bothering with trying to impress his family after learning to love himself with the help of Y/N.
Relationships: Milluki Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Make Your Move

Imagine being born the most incompetent out of a family of assassins.  
Imagine being so obedient, trying to appease a family that merely tolerates your existence.  
Imagine being tortured and berated incessantly being compared to your family's heir.  
That was Milluki's daily life as a member of the Zoldyck household.  
He has grown to be a bratty degenerate that hasn't left the residence in several years.   
Silva proceeds into his room, arms crossed.  
"Papa?" Milluki averted his eyes away from his monitor, "next time can you knock."  
Silva shakes his head in disbelief. His eighteen-year-old son still called him 'Papa'; Milluki turns his full attention to his father, ready for a command.   
"There is this target I want you to take care of." Silva continues, "Their identity is unknown save for their username on something called Steam being, 'Yoonbumsbrokenankles'"  
"They're a gamer?" Milluki asked, "I just need his IP address."  
Silva is visibly confused, "I will compensate you. The commissioner wanted their head so, you'll have to kill them personally."   
Silva walks out of Milluki's room without turning off the light or closing the door.  
Milluki groans and starts to try to find Yoonbumsbrokenankles on Steam.   
Scrolling through their account, they had excellent taste in video games.   
He found their IP address within seconds. They were located in Yorknew City in this rundown apartment building.   
"He must be such a greasy loser." Milluki chuckled to himself.   
He walked out of his room and was headed to the gates to leave.  
"Where are you off so fast in a hurry, Piggy?" Killua ridicules.  
Milluki was flushed with anger, "It doesn't concern you." He hastily walks off before Killua can slander him anymore.  
It took weeks, Milluki finally arrived at his target's apartment. Yorknew City was bright even at 2am.   
He entered the rundown building and heard someone blasting Caramelldansen. He followed the song. He has arrived in front of room 177. He heard exploding through the door, 'MISSA INTE CHANSEN NU AR VI HAR ME CARAMELLDANSEN!'   
The door was unlocked. It was pure black in the room with just a faint glow from the computer monitor.  
Milluki came up behind them and grabbed them, covering their mouth. It was sticky. He was grossed out and let go of their mouth. Milluki did find it odd that such degenerate smells like a fresh Chobani Flip Strawberry Cheesecake Greek Style Yogurt.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

You just got kicked out when you turned eighteen because your stepfather was tired of your shit.   
Fortunately, they bought you an apartment in the slums of Yorknew City. You sold all of your plushies, clothes, and figurines to afford food and rent. All you had left was your computer.  
You couldn't seem to keep a job and were going to get evicted in a week.  
One day, a beautiful cosplayer you follow had a link with the name "Onlyfans" in their bio. You clicked on the link, which opened a new window in your word.   
You watched makeup tutorials, voice training videos, and invested in skimpy clothes.  
You made a social media account on many platforms. To your luck, you blew up in popularity with your simps multiplying each day.   
A competing ethot named Hisoka Morow didn't like your popularity and accused you of having a boyfriend. Your supports declined rapidly, destroying your livelihood once again.  
You were brimming with hatred for your stepfather, Hisoka Morow, and the two-timing simps that abandoned you with nothing.  
Now, look at you. You're about to get murdered at twenty-one after four years of doing all that was necessary to stay alive.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

"Don't do anything stupid," Milluki snarled.   
"Why are you in my house," said a feminine voice in the darkness.  
"Wait a damn minute" Milluki turns on the light and sees that he copped an ethot.   
He pushes her away and realizes his palm was covered in her glistening lipgloss and not upper lip sweat.  
"Y-you're a girl and a gamer?" Milluki says, flustered. "Maybe I got the wrong person... are you Yoonbumsbrokenankles?"  
"You must be one of my fans." You say, backing up slowly to your desk, grasping for a weapon, "why are you in my apartment?"  
Milluki was at a loss; he never came into contact with girls. Not considering those in his family or the female servants.   
To think that a girl would share a love for video games as he did. Was she really worth killing for the small validation his father would give him?  
"Why are you in my home?" you ask once again.  
"I-I'm your neighbor.." Milluki lies, "you're playing Caramelldansen way too loud."   
"then why did you come up behind me and cover my mouth?" you ask, "that seemed very inappropriate for this kind of situation."  
"I'm sorry about that," Milluki says sheepishly. He then realized you asked him if he was a fan, "What did you mean by 'fans'?"  
You sigh, "I rather not talk about it." you try to make things less awkward, "tonight was a little weird. Would you want some coffee?"   
"Do you have any hot cocoa?" Milluki says, "I'm not a fan of coffee."  
"Do you like sweet foods?" you ask. You start boiling the milk on the stove. Milluki nods his head while standing stiffly in the center of the one-room apartment.   
Milluki scanned your room and noticed that paint was peeling, you had no bed frame, most drawers and cabinets were broken.   
He felt a bit guilty about you preparing something for him even though he broke into your home, assaulted you, and was lying.   
Selfishly, he wanted to stay with you as long as possible until you kicked him out. He wasn't used to 'hanging out' because he had no friends.   
"Are you comfortable with telling me your name?" you ask him, "My name is Y/N."  
"My name is Milluki Zo-... just Milluki," Milluki answers.  
"Where are you from?" you ask.  
"Why do you keep asking questions about me," Milluki asks warily  
"I haven't had proper human interaction in months. The only way I can have a conversation is by getting people to talk about themselves. My life is dull; it doesn't feel significant enough to talk about. But in truth, I have no one to talk about in the first place."  
"So, you're lonely too?" Milluki sighs, "would you ever want to play Minecraft with me?"  
"I would love that." you hand Milluki a hot mug of cocoa, "Maybe we could put our Minecraft beds side by side."  
Milluki's face becomes red, "that's so stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want me to continue?


End file.
